


when the party's over (or before it's begun)

by fuckboibam



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Do Kyungsoo | D.O-centric, Kyungsoo is bossy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Oh Sehun, everyone loving on kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckboibam/pseuds/fuckboibam
Summary: ‘Say it, out loud. Please, Kyungsoo.’ Sehun almost begs Kyungsoo for an answer.‘I don’t have a boyfriend.’ Kyungsoo breathes out, with his eyes squeezed shut. More silence.‘And?’ Jongin prods. Kyungsoo opens his eyes, and looks at Jongin, and then Sehun. he breathes in.‘And I want this.’ He says.‘That’s what we wanted to hear.’ Jongin says, and pulls the (slightly) shorter boy down onto his lap, and kisses him





	when the party's over (or before it's begun)

Sehun doesn’t throw parties a lot, he’ll admit it himself, but it’s not usually this dead. It was supposed to start two hours ago, and by nine pm, there was  _ at least _ a few people there. Except he’s standing around his empty living room, music up pretty loud and drinking a beer by himself.

The doorbell rings, and Sehun thinks ‘thank god,’ people are just arriving in groups. Except when he opens the door, he sees a short dude he has never seen before. He’s cute, Sehun thinks, with these cheeks that Sehun wants to poke. And then he notices the shorter man is, muscular, to say the least, and Sehun tries to pretend his mouth isn’t watering a little.  

‘come in, I’m Sehun. It’s a bit quiet, so just get yourself a drink and sit down, and some more people should be here soon.’

‘I’m Kyungsoo. I was supposed to be coming with a friend, but he bailed just when I got to the door, so I’m here alone.’ Kyungsoo says, and then falls silent. His voice sounds beautiful, and Sehun did not expect that voice to come out of this tiny, but hot man. Sehun doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, and Kyungsoo awkwardly gestures to the kitchen, where there are tubs on the bench filled with beer that Sehun had managed to buy with some cash he’d been stashing since the year before.

He’s a little awkward, Sehun realises when he comes back and opens the beer, and drinks half of the bottle before sitting down on the sofa and crossing his legs. he wipes his mouth, before turning to Sehun, as if expecting more conversation from Sehun. Who is he to turn him down?

‘So what do you study, Kyungsoo?’ Sehun sends him a grin, and Kyungsoo almost looks as if he’s trying to hide behind his half drunk bottle.

‘I major in business accounting. And you?’

‘I haven’t picked a major yet. I’m second year, and I can’t decide if I want to major in fashion or music.  Or any other major, honestly.’

* * *

An hour later, (unbeknownst to Sehun and Kyungsoo), another person walks into the house, and Sehun quickly jumps up to introduce himself.

‘I’m Sehun, and this is my unsuccessful party.’

‘Kim Jongin. I was just walking home, and heard the music but no people, so I was curious.’

‘yeah, I don’t know why no one’s here, I put up posters and texted everyone I knew about it.’

‘Do you know Irene or Seulgi? Or any of the girls in RV House? They’re having a party tonight that has a bounce house in the back. No matter how dope this party would have been, bounce house wins.’ Sehun frowns.

‘I’ve never heard of them?’ Sehun asks.

‘I have. Yerim is in one of my classes, she’s sweet.’

‘do you have a crush on her, Kyungsoo?’ Kyungsoo blushes but shakes his head slightly, and Sehun doesn’t push it, but does feel a little disappointed for a second.

‘Well I haven’t got anything better to do, you have Netflix?’ Sehun nods, and Jongin walks over to the kitchen bench that still almost all the alcohol Sehun bought. He takes three beers, and sitting down on the couch next to Kyungsoo. he hands one to Kyungsoo, and Sehun sits down on the other side of him. Jongin hands one to Sehun as well, before opening his and taking a drink.

‘Kim Jongin. Dance major.’ He says once he’s finished his drink.

‘Do Kyungsoo, I major in business accounting?’

‘Oh hey! Do you know Zhang Yixing?’ Kyungsoo sends him an odd look.

‘Yeah, he’s in one of my film classes.’

‘He was talking about you last week. He’s right, you are cute.’ Kyungsoo blushes again, and Sehun can’t help but poke his cheek. Jongin does the same, and Kyungsoo takes a long drink from his beer and they stop.

‘Why are you both poking me?’ Kyungsoo asks them after a beat of silence, and Jongin shrugs, taking a sip of his drink.

‘You’re cute, that’s why.’ Sehun answers him, and Kyungsoo blushes again. Jongin squishes closer to Kyungsoo and he wonders what the fuck is going on in his life right now, that not only did he end up at a party, but that he ended up tipsy between two of the hottest boys Kyungsoo has ever seen.

‘Stop calling me cute, I’m not.’ Kyungsoo argues with him, and Jongin pats him on his upper thigh. Kyungsoo tries not to think about what that means. He did not expect this situation at all, when Ryeowook had convinced him to come to this party. not even when him and Sehun were sitting around chatting.

‘You are, dude. Jongin agrees. ‘Cuter than Sehun for sure.’

‘I’m not cute, I’m hot.’ Jongin nods and makes a vague noise of agreement. Kyungsoo doesn’t respond, which both Sehun and Jongin notice.

‘what do you think, Kyungsoo. is Sehun hot?’

‘I mean, yeah, sure. He’s hot. Can we change the topic now. Let’s watch something on Netflix.’

‘Sehun do you have housemates?’

‘Nah, this is my parents’ house, they’re away for a week.’

‘Just us? Well what do we wanna watch?’ Sehun opens Netflix, and scrolls through the popular movies and tv shows.

‘I haven’t seen the new season of Queer Eye yet?’ Kyungsoo says, and both Jongin and Sehun turn to look at him. ‘What?’ he asks them.

‘How gay are you?’ Sehun asks, jokingly. Kyungsoo blushes.

‘You don’t have to be gay to enjoy Queer Eye.’ Kyungsoo mumbles, and Jongin gives him a look. Kyungsoo sighs. ‘I’m gay. Don’t usually tell people when I first meet them, though.’ Kyungsoo says, and Sehun grins.

‘I’m gay as fuck, it’s okay.’

‘I’m bi.’ Jongin shrugs. ‘Sexuality doesn’t really matter, who cares.’ Kyungsoo makes a small noise, of agreement, or something, and focuses his attention back to the screen, where the trailer for queer eye is playing on repeat.

‘Queer Eye it is.’ Sehun mutters, and presses play on the episode.

Less than fifteen minutes in, Sehun has inched closer to Kyungsoo, and Jongin has his hand placed precariously next to Kyungsoo’s thigh. Kyungsoo hasn’t really noticed, not yet, instead is focused on the show. Jongin and Sehun exchange looks with each other, and Sehun can just tell that neither of them are watching the show, nor thinking very pure thoughts about the smaller boy between them.

Jongin slowly slides his hand onto Kyungsoo’s lower thigh, and Kyungsoo is startled, but doesn’t say anything. His eyes stay on the tv, but he moves slightly, his thighs opening up slightly to allow for Jongin’s hand to slide up higher. He blushes, too, and Sehun almost pokes his cheek again.

He doesn’t, instead moving closer to Kyungsoo again, now with his thigh pressed up against Kyungsoo’s. still no response. He snakes his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder, too, and Jongin huffs out a laugh before pretending to watch the show again.

They wait, a couple of minutes, for Kyungsoo to get comfortable, to say no, or anything else that would imply that he wasn’t okay with the turn that the evening was taking, but he doesn’t do anything, so they continue.

Jongin’s hand moves up on Kyungsoo’s thigh, and Kyungsoo finally makes a noise, breaking his concentration on the tv. He turns to Sehun first, trying to work out what is going on.

‘Um, so, I’ve never, done this before.’

‘Watched Queer Eye with hot boys?’ Sehun asks. Jongin laughs and shifts closer again to Kyungsoo again.

‘Drinking?’ Jongin holds up his empty beer bottle, and gives Kyungsoo a little smile.

‘Sex, with people I don’t— know.’ Kyungsoo says, after a long moment of silence. Sehun’s eyebrows shoot up his forehead, and Kyungsoo panics.

‘Bit presumptive of you, huh Kyungsoo?’ Jongin asks with a smirk. Kyungsoo chokes, suddenly, and stands up from the couch.

‘I’m sorry, I should probably go, my roommate is probably wondering where I am.’

‘You don’t have to go, if you don’t want to, you could stay for a while. Jongin and I will be nice, promise.’ Sehun’s voice sounds so Soothing, and Kyungsoo wonders how many boys Sehun has persuaded into staying for the night. Jongin too, for that matter. Both of them are beautiful, and he doesn’t understand why either of them are here hitting on him when he’s,,, well him. Kyungsoo is snapped out of his thoughts, when Jongin nudges him.

‘Seriously, if you’ve got a boyfriend, or don’t want to, we’ll respect that.’ Jongin and Sehun both look concerned, and Kyungsoo feels his heart palpating in his chest. He shakes his head, the tiniest amount, and both of them stay back for a second.

‘Say it, out loud. Please Kyungsoo.’ Sehun almost begs Kyungsoo for an answer.

‘I don’t have a boyfriend.’ Kyungsoo breathes out, with his eyes squeezed shut. More silence.

‘And?’ Jongin prods. Kyungsoo opens his eyes, and looks at Jongin, and then Sehun. he breathes in.

‘And I want this.’ He says.

‘That’s what we wanted to hear.’ Jongin says, and pulls the (slightly) shorter boy down onto his lap, and kisses him. Kyungsoo kisses back, while rearranging himself onto Jongin’s lap properly. His thighs are on either side of Jongin, and his hands are tangled in Jongin’s hair.

‘Why do you get to kiss him first. I’ve known him longer.’ Sehun whines, and Kyungsoo smirks into the kiss a little. He pulls away a second later, and waits. Sehun stays there on the couch, still a little stunned.

‘Well come on.’ Kyungsoo says, and that’s all Sehun needs to hear before he scoots across the couch and pulls Kyungsoo into a kiss. Sehun paws at Kyungsoo’s clothed chest, and Kyungsoo makes a strangled noise into the kiss. Sehun’s hands wander up and down, finding Kyungsoo’s belt, and sliding his fingers just underneath it. Kyungsoo’s hips shift up slightly, begging for contact, anything that Jongin and Sehun are willing to give him.

‘He didn’t do that when he kissed you.’ Sehun says, muffled into the kiss, competitively towards Jongin. He rolls his eyes, but there’s no heat, no anger or anything behind it, just a small laugh and an unspoken promise that he’ll punish Sehun for being a brat later. Kyungsoo pulls away from Sehun, just an inch or two, and speaks quietly.

‘I want both of you, be quiet, and kiss me, okay.’  Sehun and Jongin share a look, before Jongin takes over kissing him again, and Sehun starts unbuttoning Kyungsoo’s shirt, his quick fingers making it far easier. Kyungsoo thinks about what it would be like to be fingered open, with those fingers, long, slick with lube and sweat, and Kyungsoo exhales, with a little whimper through the kiss.

‘I can’t believe this is happening.’ Kyungsoo manages to mutter, and both boys pause to look at him, his hair a mess across his forehead, his shirt on the floor and the deep red and purple hickeys down the column of his throat.

‘Why?’ Sehun asks, just looking at how fucking beautiful Kyungsoo is, and wondering how he’s managed to control himself this far, and not tear his clothes into pieces, or honest to god bite him. he wonders how he’s ever gonna be interested in the regular boys at uni anymore, when Kyungsoo and Jongin are in front of him, half dressed and looking like he wants to be fucked.

‘You two, are the hottest people I’ve ever seen. And I’m here, with both of you, and—’ Jongin stops Kyungsoo, shoving his tongue into his mouth. Kyungsoo moans, and so does Jongin.

‘What Jongin is trying to say, is that we’re the lucky ones. You are so sexy, so beautiful. We can’t believe we get to even kiss you.’ Sehun says, admiring Kyungsoo who is squirming under them, wanting more, of whatever they would give him. ‘when you knocked on the door, I had hoped that there were a bunch of people here, instead it was just you and I’m way happier this way. You looked so hot, and I wanted to strip you right there, and do bad things to you.’ Sehun admits, and Kyungsoo lets out a laugh. Jongin doesn’t, instead licking his lips and looking between the two boys.

‘Like what?’ Jongin asks, and he seems just as interested in Kyungsoo as Sehun does. Sehun pulls Kyungsoo off Jongin’s lap, and sits him between the two of them. Kyungsoo lets himself be rearranged, far too out of it to protest moving even a little bit. Until Jongin drops to the floor, his knees making a loud noise as he drops to the floor. His hands slide up Kyungsoo’s thighs, pressing down hard in spots. Kyungsoo closes his eyes, not even looking at Jongin on the floor, or Sehun next to him still running his hands all over his torso.

‘Yes, Sehun, please be more specific.’ Kyungsoo whimpers as Jongin unbuttons his skinny jeans, and slowly slides them down his legs. he leaves Kyungsoo’s boxers,

‘First, I saw your arms with that shirt and I wanted you to hold me down. And fuck me.’ Kyungsoo moans loudly as Jongin’s  hand  _ finally _ reaches his hard cock, for just a second before Jongin pulls his hand away. Kyungsoo is throbbing, and barely able to control his hips from twitching slightly to get more friction against him. Jongin pushes him down, thumbs pressing into the space above his hip bones, with the goal of leaving bruises, while he kisses Kyungsoo’s thighs, getting closer and closer to him.

‘Jongin, fuck.’ Kyungsoo reaches to grab Jongin’s hand, Jongin’s anything to get him to do something, more than what he’s doing now. Jongin gives him a sadistic smile, and continues rubbing softly. Kyungsoo bites his lip, eyes closed and trying to stay still on the sofa, and Sehun wants to take a photo.

‘So then, you started talking and instead I wanted to hold you down and fuck you. I would strip you, slowly. I’d kiss you everywhere. I’d get down on my knees for you, Kyungsoo, like Jongin is right now. Isn’t he pretty, Kyungsoo? Look at him.’ Sehun whispers into Kyungsoo’s ear, and Kyungsoo’s eyes open for the first time in a while, and he looks down at Jongin, who starts mouthing at Kyungsoo’s boxers, leaving wet patches down the material around Kyungsoo’s cock, but never quite putting his mouth on him like Kyungsoo wants.

‘Come on, Jongin, stop being mean to Soo.’ Jongin smirks, and starts pulling his boxers down his legs. Kyungsoo moves so that Jongin can take them off, and before Kyungsoo can think more about it, Jongin’s mouth is wet and hot on him. Kyungsoo keens, and Sehun presses his lips to Kyungsoo’s, smothering anymore loud noises that he might make. Jongin bobs up and down a few times, and Sehun can feel Kyungsoo’s moans. Jongin pulls off, after a few strokes and grabs tightly onto Sehun’s arm. Kyungsoo sighs, feeling the cool air hitting his exposed hardness.

‘Sehun, if there’s no one home, let him be loud. I wanna hear all the noises he makes.’ Jongin says, and Sehun laughs into the kiss,  before receding and running his hand down Kyungsoo’s face. Sehun gets up, walking away from the two of them for a second, and locks the front door, before sitting down next to Kyungsoo again.

‘Your  _ voice _ . When you started talking, it was so hot. I wanted to hear you moan, and whimper. Gotta say, as incredible as I thought it would be.’  Kyungsoo lets out a loud, strangled moan as Jongin takes him deeper into his throat, and Sehun laughs. ‘Yeah. Exactly like that.’

The vibrations around Kyungsoo when Jongin lets out a laugh are incredible, and Kyungsoo throws his head back against the sofa. It hurts, for a brief second, and Kyungsoo thinks he might actually have a sore neck tomorrow, but now is not the time. Sehun notices, and starts sucking on the empty space up his throat. Kyungsoo can feel the burning of Sehun sucking, biting, and then his Soothing tongue quickly after. Kyungsoo doesn’t stop to think about whether this is  _ a thing _ for Sehun.

‘Talk, please. Tell me what you want. Tell Jongin what you want.’

‘I want you to fuck me.’ Kyungsoo stutters out, while Jongin’s still bobbing up and down, and Sehun is talking quietly into his ear. Jongin pulls off Kyungsoo’s cock, and the cool air makes Kyungsoo shiver.

‘Which one?’ Sehun and Jongin ask in unison, and they laugh briefly, but quickly are brought back by Kyungsoo licking his lips.

‘You have to choose.’ Sehun tells him, and Kyungsoo is silent, for longer than a few seconds. His head is still thrown back on the couch, as Jongin jerks him slowly. His eyes flutter shut again, this time because he’s embarrassed, by the two boys staring intently at him, and asking which one Kyungsoo wants to fuck him first.

‘Sehun, please. And then Jongin.’

‘Aiming high, huh?’ Sehun says, with a smirk, and he lowkey wants to tease Jongin for being chose first. ‘Let me just go grab some stuff, okay?’ Sehun says, and almost runs to his room, to grab lube, and condoms and whatever else.

‘It’s okay, we’ll look after you so well, baby.’ Kyungsoo moans, and a devious smile forms across Jongin’s face.

‘Do you like being looked after, or being called baby? Kyungsoo stays silent, twitching slightly, wishing he wasn’t so fucking embarrassing when it came to this sort of stuff. ‘Answer me, baby. We wouldn’t want to not give you what you want.’

‘Both.’ Sehun basically comes running back into the room, dumping everything in his arms on the sofa next to Kyungsoo.

‘Baby, can you turn over please?’ Jongin asks, and Kyungsoo doesn’t hesitate to manoeuvre himself, so that he’s laying stomach down on the sofa. Both Sehun and Jongin groan, looking down at Kyungsoo. ‘Your ass is incredible.’ Kyungsoo laughs, and mutters something under his breath, which sounds an awful lot like ‘I know.’

‘Are you sure that Sehun gets to fuck you first?’ Jongin asks, and Kyungsoo nods. Sehun isn’t even paying attention, instead focused on poking, and then lightly slapping Kyungsoo’s butt, which jiggles a little.

‘You can be first next time, promise. Now hurry up, please.’

‘Next time?’ Sehun snaps out of whatever he was thinking about, and grins at the naked Kyungsoo in front of him.

‘I hope so.’ Kyungsoo answers, completely honestly. The others smile, thinking that yeah, next time would be pretty nice. The nice, fuzzy feeling that they all shared was gone in seconds though, and instead, Sehun almost feels nervous, to do anything. Until Kyungsoo moans at Sehun to do something and he is ready. He strips, out of his shirt, and then his pants and underwear, and kicks them to the side. Jongin, feeling left out, but also turned on by Sehun and his abs that Jongin wants to lick, begins to take off his clothes, and in a second they’re all naked in the living room of Sehun’s house.

‘Sehun hurry the fuck up or I’ll choose Jongin.’ Kyungsoo snaps at him, and Sehun picks up the lube from the sofa next to Kyungsoo. Jongin laughs, and smacks Kyungsoo’s ass again. Soo pretends he doesn’t enjoy it as much as he does.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes as Sehun gets closer to him, his hands sliding down Kyungsoo’s body, he hears the slight click of a lube bottle opening, and he squeezes his eyes closed more, when he feels Sehun’s hands, gripping his ass cheeks, and his finger prodding slightly at his entrance. Kyungsoo tries not to tense up, but clearly does when both Jongin and Sehun make a cooing sound at him.

‘We’ll look after you, Soo, promise. Jongin says, stroking the spot where his upper thighs meet his ass. Kyungsoo doesn’t feel anything, besides Sehun’s soft circling of his rim, wet and slick and good. Kyungsoo wants to yell at Sehun, to tell him to be quicker, but suddenly he’s being kissed, by Jongin probably. Kyungsoo opens his eyes, briefly, to see Jongin sitting on the floor in front of him, brushing the damp hair off his forehead, while kissing him like his life depended on it.

Kyungsoo is thankful for it, because a second later, Sehun presses his finger into his hole, and Kyungsoo moans, most of it absorbed by Jongin’s mouth on his. He leaves it there, for just a second, letting Kyungsoo get used to the intrusion, before he starts moving, stroking him softly, trying to find his spot.

It happens, a couple seconds later, when Kyungsoo makes a strangled noise into the kiss, and starts squirming on the sofa, to get more friction, more anything on his cock. he hasn’t been teased like this in a long time, and Kyungsoo just wants someone to do something, right now.

Sehun’s finger disappears, after a short while, and Kyungsoo opens his eyes again slowly, when the lube cap pops again, and then two of Sehun’s fingers are in him.

‘Sehun, just fuck me already, please.’ Kyungsoo manages to choke out, as Sehun strokes the spot inside that is making Kyungsoo feel like he’s gonna come, already. He’s surprised that he hasn’t, to be completely honest with himself. ‘Seriously, I’m gonna come if you don’t stop.’ Sehun stretches him a little more, avoiding his prostate, and Jongin holds his hips down so he can’t move against the sofa anymore than he already was.

‘How do you want me, Kyungsoo?’ Sehun asks, and Kyungsoo really has to think about it.

‘Sit, on the sofa, I’ll ride you.’  Kyungsoo says, getting up, trying to avoid dripping lube onto the sofa. Jongin shoves Sehun down, spreading his legs apart, and picking up the lube Sehun dropped on the floor. He grabs a condom from the pile of stuff on the sofa, and rolls one onto Sehun’s hardness, before popping open the lube. He pours some on Sehun, and spreads it up and down his cock, before Kyungsoo finds his way onto the edge of Sehun’s lap. He straddles him, positioning himself over Sehun, and Jongin watches, fascinated. He stands behind Kyungsoo, kissing his neck, and whispering into his ear.

Kyungsoo slowly sinks down, and Sehun can’t help the groan that comes out of his throat. Kyungsoo falls silent, trying to adjust as quickly as fucking possible, because Sehun’s cock is just about hitting his prostate, and Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo moves, slowly at first, getting used to how incredibly thick Sehun feels, and how incredibly full he feels. He tries not to make sounds, but Jongin is in his ear a second later,  telling him to be loud, and Kyungsoo lets out a deep moan.

He finally feels ready, and slowly sinks down onto Sehun, quicker than before. Sehun, realising this, quickly is thrusting up into Kyungsoo on the downstroke. he has one hand on Kyungsoo’s hip, guiding him down in the right spot, and the other hand squeezing his ass tight enough for Kyungsoo to almost moan in pain, as well as pleasure.

‘Jongin, please.’ Kyungsoo moans, and Jongin is suddenly right next to them, hand on Kyungsoo’s cock, stroking softly in time with Sehun’s thrusts. It takes approximately twenty seconds, of Kyungsoo moaning, and being pleasured both inside and out by the two boys, that he comes, all over Sehun’s chest. Kyungsoo catches his breath, still riding Sehun when he comes a minute later.

‘God, I want to watch your face as you come forever. It was so hot.’ Sehun says, quietly, as his chest heaves, and he’s still trying to catch his breath.

‘I almost came just watching you.’ Jongin adds, and both Sehun and Kyungsoo feel bad for leaving him out almost instantly. Kyungsoo climbs off Sehun, and sits next to Jongin on the sofa.

‘What would you like, Jongin? Want to fuck me? Or want Sehun to finger you, he’s so good, I was trying not to come the entire time.’  Sehun grins, and goes to itch his stomach, and instead drags his fingers through Kyungsoo’s come. he thinks about washing his hands for a second, before wiping it onto someone’s clothes on the floor, and sitting down on the sofa, Jongin in the middle.

‘Whatever, I just want to get off. But I want to see Kyungsoo’s mouth around me.’ Jongin says, and Kyungsoo is happy to comply. ‘Sehun, get here, please. I need that cock sometime, but now I’ll settle for your fingers.’ Sehun stands up, and pulls Jongin up with him.

‘Soo can’t really suck you off while you’re laying down, so here, against the table.’ Sehun manhandles him so he’s bent over the table at his waist, with enough space below him for Kyungsoo to kneel on the floor. Kyungsoo follows them to the table, and falls to his knees in front of Jongin with a loud thud.

* * *

Across town, RV House’s party was shut down by the cops, and most of the partygoers left. A few of them, seemed to remember sophomore Oh Sehun was having a party, and one of them even remembered where he lived, sorta.

So a large group of people, thirty or so, hiked across town to find the other party on that night, in search of free beer and possibly someone to hook up with.

When they get to the door of Oh Sehun’s house, they knock, and knock, and no one answers. Someone thinks they have his number, so they call it, and here the phone ringing in the living room. It takes a while, and Sehun finally answers, yelling through the door.

‘Fuck off,  we’re busy!’ someone yells through the door, categorically not Oh Sehun,  and laughter follows, and then a moan.

They leave pretty quickly. 

**Author's Note:**

> look, sometimes you write soft and fluffy fics. and sometimes you write disgustingly smutty one-shots about kyungsoo GETTING IT. you're welcome. [follow me on twitter where I don't ever shut up](http://twitter.com/fuckboibam)


End file.
